(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar furnace and means associated therewith for generating electric power from the energy of the sun.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Electricity is one of the most widely used forms of energy. It is known that electricity may be produced by hydroelectric generators, combustion engines powered by expensive fuels, e.g., oil or natural gas, by electromotive steam engines powered by coal, or oil, or by the use of natural energy. These procedures suffer the deficiency that they may use diminishing non-renewable resources, and of pollution of the atmosphere. Moreover, in many parts of the world, there is no access to facilities for generating electricity by hydro generators.